Across the Time
by SerpentRiddle19
Summary: Karena tidak tahan dengan kehidupan mereka yang ada di Dunia Sihir membuat Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, dan Luna Lovegood memutuskan untuk menjelajahi waktu sehingga mereka dapat menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan tenang. Namun terdampar dimasa Voldemort masih menjadi Tom Riddle? Tentu saja bukan bagian dari rencana... SLASH! Cute/Innocent/Clueless/Oblivious!Harry, OOC, Time Travel!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Judul : Across the Time

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rating : T

Pairing : Tom Marvolo Riddle/Harry Potter

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

Warning : SLASH!, Yaoi, Boys Love, Cute/Innocent/Clueless/Oblivious!Harry, OOC, Time Travel!

Summary : Karena tidak tahan dengan kehidupan mereka yang ada didunia sihir setelah berakhirnya perang membuat Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, dan Luna Lovegood memutuskan untuk menjelajahi waktu ke masa dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenali mereka, sehingga mereka dapat menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan tenang. Namun apa jadinya jika mereka bertiga malah terdampar ke masa di mana Voldemort masih berstatus sebagai Tom Riddle? SLASH!

 **Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1 : Prolog

00000

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil Dray...?" tanya seorang pemuda manis sambil memandang ragu sahabat baiknya menggunakan kedua mata emerald-nya.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, seorang Malfoy tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan" jawab pemuda yang memiliki surai berwarna pirang platina dengan angkuhnya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mendengarkan jawaban dari pemuda tersebut hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu kemudian tersenyum kearah pemuda bermata emerald untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin Draco tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujar gadis tersebut.

Mungkin kalian sudah dapat menebak siapakah mereka bertiga. Ya, mereka adalah Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, dan Luna Lovegood.

Agak ganjil memang melihat mereka bertiga yang sedang bersama saat ini mengingat bagaimana masa lalu mereka. Namun semenjak perang besar berakhir mereka bertiga menjadi sangat dekat, terlebih lagi mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Luna yang kehilangan ayahnya

Draco yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya

Dan Harry yang kehilangan Hermione serta seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley

Perang besar kali ini memang memakan begitu banyak korban hingga hanya segelintir orang saja yang dapat selamat, dan kalau pun mereka dapat selamat ingatan-ingatan mengenai apa yang terjadi saat perang dan ingatan mengenai orang-orang yang gugur dalam perang akan terus menghantui mereka seumur hidup mereka.

Dan seolah-olah tak paham dengan kondisi orang-orang tersebut pihak media cetak dunia sihir seperti Daily Prophet terus saja mengganggu kehidupan orang-orang tersebut dengan terus menerus memintai mereka wawancara atau pun dengan mencetak berita-berita tentang mereka seolah-olah hal tersebut tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Karena hal itulah Harry, Draco, dan Luna berusaha untuk mencari sebuah tempat dimana mereka bertiga dapat hidup dengan tenang tanpa perlu khawatir jika nantinya akan ada orang-orang yang mengganggu kehidupan mereka.

Pencarian mereka pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil ketika mereka bertiga tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah buku ramuan dalam bahasa Parseltongue (Harry disini masih bisa berbicara menggunakan bahasa Parseltongue meskipun Voldemort sudah musnah) yang menjelaskan tentang sebuah ramuan yang dapat mengirim seseorang ke masa lalu. Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang mereka bertiga pun akhirnya setuju untuk mencoba ramuan tersebut.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, menunggu ramuan yang sedang dibuat oleh Draco tersebut siap sehingga mereka dapat langsung menjelajahi waktu ke masa lalu.

Semua barang-barang mereka pun sudah mereka simpan didalam koper mereka masing-masing yang dalamnya diberi mantra peluas serta di mantrai dengan mantra peringan setelah itu ukurannya mereka kecilkan supaya dapat mereka kantongi didalam saku mereka.

"Ramuannya sudah siap!" ujar Draco sembari menyerahkan piala berisi ramuan kepada masing-masing Harry dan Luna.

"Baiklah, pada hitungan ketiga kita bersama-sama meminumnya..." ujar Luna

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga... Sekarang!"

Seketika itu pula mereka bertiga langsung meneguk ramuan itu hingga habis.

"Eeugghh... rasa ramuan ini benar-benar menjijikkan" ujar Harry jijik.

Beberapa detik kemudian tiba-tiba tubuh mereka bertiga diselubungi oleh cahaya berwarna biru pekat hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga menghilang begitu saja seolah-olah cahaya tersebut telah menelan mereka...

00000

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, disaat yang bersamaan Takdir sekali lagi memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan kehidupan mereka dan mengubahnya jauh dari apa yang mereka dapat perkirakan.

To Be Continue...

 **Hello! Ketemu lagi bareng Author dengan cerita baru yang Tema-nya agak sedikit berbeda karna Author lagi pengen banget bikin cerita yang Tema-nya tentang Time Travel tapi masih dengan pairing yang sama yaitu TMR/HP. Author harap cerita yang ini bisa ngedapet respon yang cukup baik kayak cerita Author yang satunya. Dan Author minta maaf kalo ada penggunaaan atau penulisan kata yang salah atau kurang pas.**

 **Jangan lupa di Review ya...**

 **Love~Serpent**


	2. Chapter 2 : Love at First Sight

Judul : Across the Time

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rating : T

Pairing : Tom Marvolo Riddle/Harry Potter

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

Warning : SLASH!, Yaoi, Boys Love, Cute/Innocent/Clueless/Oblivious!Harry, OOC, Time Travel!

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Hai semua...! Kali ini Author balik lagi sama kelanjutan dari Chapter sebelumnya... Author juga mau ngucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para Readers semua yang udah ngasih respon yang baik buat FF ini...**

 **~~PENTING!~~** **Disini itu Harry, Draco, dan Luna sebenarnya berencana buat balik kemasa lalu dimasa Para Pendiri Hogwarts, tapi karena ternyata ada kesalahan ama ramuannya jadinya mereka malah kesasar dimasa Tom Riddle masih jadi pelajar di Hogwarts. Terus juga perjalanan waktu mereka ini gak bakalan bener-bener ngerubah masa depan... Karena jenis ramuan yang mereka minum itu gak cuman ngebawa mereka kemasa lalu tapi juga ngebawa mereka kesemacam dimensi lain, jadi kalaupun mereka nyoba buat ngerubah masa depan buat nyelamatin orang-orang tercinta mereka, itu semua percuma aja, karena itu gak bakal berarti apa-apa buat mereka (Dan lagi disini mereka bertiga balik kemasa lalu supaya bisa hidup tenang dan jauh dari ketenaran).**

 **So... langsung aja baca cerita yang udah Author siapin buat kalian semua!**

 **Happy Reading!**

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Chapter 2 : Love at First Sight

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Pusing dan sakit disekujur tubuhnya adalah hal pertama yang Harry rasakan ketika ia tersadar dari pingsannya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi pemuda manis tersebut untuk mengingat tentang kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

Draco...

Luna...

Ramuan Pengendali Waktu...

Cahaya aneh yang menyelubungi tubuhnya...

Lalu...

Semuanya menjadi gelap...

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah sadar...", suara tersebut langsung saja menyadarkan Harry dari pikirannya dan membuatnya sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara itu berasal.

"Luna...?", tanya Harry dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak.

"Ini minumlah dulu sebelum kau berbicara", ujar Luna sembari menyodorkan segelas air kepada Harry yang langsung meminum rakus air yang berada didalam gelas tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah kita bertiga meminum ramuan itu? dan...dimana kita sekarang? kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihat Draco?", tanya Harry langsung setelah ia memberikan gelasnya tadi kepada Luna.

Luna lalu tersenyum menenangkan mendengarkan pertanyaan Harry, "Tenanglah... kita sekarang sudah ada dimasa lalu sama seperti yang kita rencanakan, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?", tanya Harry dengan memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan memasang tampang polosnya yang dapat membuat siapa saja merasa gemas terhadapnya.

"Hanya saja kita berada diwaktu yang jauh dari perkiraan kita...", jawab Luna yang sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak mencubit kedua pipi Harry yang nampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Memang saat ini kita sedang berada diwaktu kapan?"

"Kita sedang berada diwakt-"

'TOK! TOK! TOK!'

Kalimat Luna terpotong oleh ketukan pada pintu kamar ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati saat ini.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, biar aku periksa siapa itu", ujar Luna kepada Harry

Harry hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mengira-ngira siapa sekiranya orang yang tengah mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Dan tidaklah lama bagi Harry untuk dapat menebak siapa orang tersebut begitu ia mendengar kalimat:

"Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya? Tak tahukah kau kalau seorang Malfoy itu tidak pantas untuk dibuat menunggu?"

Yep! Hanya ada satu orang yang dapat berbicara secara sombong dan menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan sembari mengagung-agungkan nama keluarganya semacam tadi.

"Hello Dray, kau dari mana?", tanya Harry yang masih memasang tampang polosnya

"Oh, Hai Harry, aku baru saj-"

"Bagaimana urusannya? Apakah kau mendapat kesulitan tadi?", tanya Luna memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Draco secara tiba-tiba.

"Bisakah kau tidak memotong perkataanku? Dan ya, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada sedikit pun masalah", jawab Draco yang nampak kesal karena kalimatnya dipotong begitu saja.

"Well, bagus kalau begitu... Itu berarti kita tidak perlu khawatir tentang masalah identitas baru kita nantinya", ujar Luna menanggapi jawaban Draco

"Err... Guys? Bisa tidak kalian jelaskan apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Dan apa maksudnya dengan identitas baru? Bukannya kita berencana untuk menggunakan identitas asli kita?", tanya Harry bingung

Sungguh, Draco dan Luna harus benar-benar menahan diri mereka agar tidak mencubiti pipi Harry saat ini juga karena saking gemasnya mereka melihat ekspresi bingung Harry yang sangat imut.

"Well, itu memang rencana awal kita... tapi karena ada sedikit kesalahan teknis kita harus mengubah sedikit rencana awal kita tersebut", jelas Luna setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan rasa gemasnya terhadap Harry.

"Tenang saja, nama yang kita gunakan tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan nama asli kita. Seperti misalnya, nama yang akan aku gunakan adalah Draconis Peverell, sedangkan kau Harrison Peverell, dan Luna akan menggunakan nama Luna Peverell", tambah Draco

"Kenapa Peverell? Dan kesalahan teknis apa yang kau maksud? Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan bahwa seorang Malfoy itu tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan?", tanya Harry penasaran

"I-i-itu...", ujar Draco dengan sedikit gugup dan malu

Luna yang melihat tingkah Draco tersebut pun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Yang dimaksud oleh Draco adalah dia sepertinya salah memasukkan takaran dari salah satu bahan ramuannya sehingga kita malah terdampar diwaktu yang tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan kita", jelasnya.

Harry lalu mengernyitkan keningnya selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya berkata, "Well, kurasa itu tidak begitu masalah selama kita masih bisa hidup dengan tenang dan jauh dari ketenaran", ujarnya kemudian sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau tentang hal tersebut memang tidak ada masalah, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah tahun dimana kita berada saat ini!", ujar Luna

"Memang kita sekarang berada ditahun berapa?", tanya Harry

"1942", jawab Draco

"Bukannya itu tahun dimana Tom Riddle masih menjadi pelajar di Hogwarts ya? Lalu apa masalahnya?", tanya Harry bingung

"Masalahnya adalah kita bertiga juga akan pergi ke Hogwarts", ujar Draco

"Ohh...", ujar Harry sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya perlahan

HENING...

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu berarti kita akan berada satu sekolah dengannya?!", tanya Harry panik begitu otaknya berhasil mencerna maksud dari perkataan Draco barusan.

"Well, aku sudah terlanjur meminta pihak Gringotts agar mengirimkan surat permohonan kepada Professor Dippet yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts supaya kita bertiga dapat diterima di Hogwarts", jelas Draco

"Ta-tapi kan kita seharusnya sudah lulus dari Hogwarts, lagipula kita akan ditempatkan ditahun berapa? Karena seingatku usia kita sudah melewati batas usia pelajar lulusan Hogwarts", ujar Harry tidak terima.

"Aku akan berada ditahun ketujuh sedangkan kau dan Luna akan berada ditahun keenam", jawab Draco

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku berada ditahun yang sama seperti Luna? Bukankah seharusnya aku ditempatkan ditahun ketujuh sama sepertimu?", protes Harry

"Itu karena disini kau dan Luna akan berperan sebagai saudara kembar sedangkan aku adalah kakak kalian yang lebih tua satu tahun dari kalian. Dan sebelum kau bertanya mengapa kau dan Luna yang menjadi saudara kembar jawabannya adalah karena tinggi dan postur tubuh kalian hampir sama sehingga orang-orang akan lebih mudah percaya kalau kalian itu saudara kembar", jelas Draco

"Harry? Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Luna yang sedikit khawatir melihat ekspresi Harry yang masih terlihat sedikit _shock_.

"Ha... ha... ha... A-aku baik-baik saja Luna...", jawab Harry sebelum ia akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kedatangan mereka ke masa lalu dan Harry pun sudah mulai tenang dari _shock_ nya. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ia sebenarnya tidak perlu begitu khawatir tentang masalah Tom Riddle _toh_ tidak mungkin juga si Riddle itu bisa mengenali mereka bertiga. Dan lagi mereka pergi ke masa lalu itu untuk memulai hidup baru tanpa peduli akan perang yang akan terjadi atau pun hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan lama mereka, jadi mereka bertiga tidak akan repot-repot untuk berusaha merubah masa depan.

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kamarnya. Manor yang sedang mereka tempati saat ini adalah Manor milik keluarga Peverell dan Harry sendiri pun tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Draco meyakinkan para Goblin di Gringotts untuk memperbolehkan mereka tinggal Peverell Manor mengingat seharusnya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang cukup umur untuk tinggal tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa.

" _Itu karena aku mengatakan bahwa kita bertiga adalah anak yatim piatu dan sebagai anak tertua aku berhak berperan sebagai kepala keluarga sehingga kita tidak memerlukan orang dewasa untuk mengawasi kita setiap saat",_ Hanya itulah penjelasan yang diberikan Draco saat Harry bertanya padanya.

 _POOPS!_

"Master Harrison, Master Draconis dan Mistress Luna sedang menunggu anda didepan perapian ruang keluarga", ujar peri rumah yang dipekerjakan Draco ketika mereka mulai menempati Peverell Manor seminggu yang lalu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Wipsy. Dan tolong katakan pada mereka kalau aku akan kesana sebentar lagi", ujar Harry

"Tentu Master Harrison", jawab peri rumah tersebut sebelum menghilang dengan suara _POOPS!_

Harry pun segera mengambil jubahnya dan bergegas untuk menemui Draco dan Luna karena hari ini mereka bertiga berencana untuk mengunjungi Diagon Alley mengingat tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai dua minggu lagi sehingga mereka perlu untuk membeli peralatan sekolah yang mereka perlukan.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Tom Marvolo Riddle bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dibuat menunggu.

Seharusnya saat ini ia sedang bertemu dengan Abraxas Malfoy dan Orion Black di toko buku Flourish and Blotts, namun nampaknya kedua penyihir Pureblood tersebut tidak mengerti dengan istilah tepat waktu.

Tom memandangi para penyihir yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya dari tempatnya berdiri didepan toko buku tersebut. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit lamanya ia menunggu kedatangan kedua penyihir yang tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi hingga Tom pun memutuskan untuk memasuki toko buku tersebut sendirian daripada menunggu lebih lama lagi diluar sana seperti orang bodoh.

Begitu berada didalam Tom langsung saja menuju kearah rak dimana buku-buku yang membahas mengenai Rune Kuno diletakkan. Alasannya gampang, karena jarang ada orang mengunjungi rak tersebut sehingga ia bisa memilih buku-buku yang hendak dibelinya dengan tenang mengingat banyak para penyihir yang akan membeli buku-buku sekolah mereka ditoko ini.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Tom begitu melihat ada seorang pemuda manis yang tengah berusaha mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di rak yang cukup tinggi. Tom memperhatikan pemuda manis itu dengan seksama. Mungkin manis saja tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan pemuda tersebut, dengan rambutnya yang hitam sekelam malam, kulitnya yang putih bersih, bibir merahnya yang seolah tengah mengundang siapa saja untuk menciumnya, serta kedua iris _emerald_ -nya yang dapat membuat siapa pun takluk akan pesonanya (A/N: Disini Harry itu ceritanya udah gak pake kacamata lagi).

"Ughh... kenapa susah sekali sih?", gerutu si pemuda manis yang masih berusaha untuk menggapai buku yang diincarnya meskipun usahanya tersebut sia-sia.

"Perlu bantuan?", tawar Tom yang langsung menggambilkan buku yang diincar oleh pemuda manis tersebut tanpa menunggu respon apapun.

Tom pun lalu memberikan buku tersebut kepada si pemuda manis dan untuk sesaat ia dapat melihat keterkejutan yang terpancar dari kedua iris _emerald_ tersebut sebelum akhirnya tertutupi oleh ekspresi gembira ketika si pemuda manis mengalihkan pandangannya kepada buku yang sedari tadi diincarnya.

"Akhirnya! Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku untuk mengambilkannya", ujar pemuda manis tersebut yang langsung mengambil buku incarannya dari Tom dengan semangat.

"Sama-sama. Oh iya, perkenalkaan namaku Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle", ujar Tom sembari menjulurkan tangannya kepada si pemuda manis dan menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Harrison, Harrison Peverell... tapi kau bisa memanggilku Harry", jawab si pemuda manis sembari menjabat uluran tangan Tom.

'Halus', itulah yang ada dipikiran Tom ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Harry, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Tom langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan pada punggung tangan Harry hingga membuat kedua pipi pemuda manis tersebut bersemu merah.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Harry", ujar Tom masih dengan senyum menawannya namun kedua iris _turquoise_ miliknya terus saja menatap lekat kearah iris _emerald_ milik Harry tanpa berkedip.

"Err... Tom? Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Harry sembari memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan memasang ekspresi polosnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Tom bingung

"Well, hanya saja dari tadi kau terus memandangiku tanpa berkedip", jelas Harry masih dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Oh... itu karena... aku merasa tidak pernah melihatmu di Hogwarts sebelumnya", jawab Tom beralasan

"Err... kalau masalah itu... aku dan saudari kembarku serta kakak laki-lakiku baru saja pindah kemari, jadi kami baru akan menjadi siswa Hogwarts tahun ini", jelas Harry

"Oh... begitu...", ujar Tom sembari mengangguk mengerti, ia baru akan menanyakan sesuatu ketika Harry berkata:

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang karena masih ada beberapa buku dan keperluan lainnya yang masih harus kubeli. Sampai jumpa lagi Tom!", ujar Harry yang langsung saja pergi berlalu dari tempat itu.

'Harrison Peverell', batin Tom ketika sosok Harry telah hilang dari pandangan, 'Kau akan menjadi milikku', lanjutnya lagi dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

To Be Continue...

 **Well... Gimana ceritanya? Seru gak? Author minta maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan atau bagian-bagian yang kurang dimengerti dan ngebingungin...**

 **Jangan Lupa di Review ya...**

 **Love~ Serpent**


End file.
